


Double Take

by Trenchcoat Hunter (Reedt)



Series: Trenchcaot Hunter's Tumblr Inspired Series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, Stilinski Twins, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedt/pseuds/Trenchcoat%20Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's eyes blew open. "I thought your name was Stuart!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me and I honestly didn't mean to make it as long as I did...but whatever! 
> 
> Based on Tumblr [post:](http://yaoifanatic101.tumblr.com/post/150014306434/makeoutstation-makeoutstation-oh-my-god-so)  
> -oh my GOD so i was talking to a buddy in psychology and then this kid came in who looked exactly like him and gave him a book he’d forgotten at home and i went “holy shit you have a twin?!?” and he was like “yeah! his name is jason!” and i was like “????? i thought YOUR name was jason” long story short i have one of them in my math class and another in my psychology class and i’ve developed a friendship with both of them but i thought they were the same person this entire time
> 
> -remember this post? not-jason is refusing to tell me his name and everyone’s keeping it from me so i’m just calling him not-jason

Core classes. How Derek loathed core classes. It was just another facet to the outdated education model in the US that colleges have this set of classes EVERY discipline was required to take regardless of how it would or wouldn't apply to what one studied. Of course, Derek's awful mood as he sluggishly got out of his Camaro and grabbed his bag out of the backseat at ass o'clock in the morning on a Monday was his own fault for signing up so late with his attempts at trying to weasel his way out of the requisite. Had he just swallowed his pride, he could have signed up for a midday class like Boyd and Isaac had done before the class had filled to capacity. Derek walked to the psychology building, shivering slightly at the chilly autumn air as he pulled the leather coat tighter around his shoulders, and made his way to the classroom, still cursing in his mind about not needing psychology when he was studying Computer Sciences. He was going to be dealing with ones and zeroes for his career, not the _medulla oblongata_.  Derek walked into the classroom and noticed other students had already arrived, all in various stages of waking up themselves. Unknowing that destiny was about to ambush him, Derek took a seat near the window. Grabbing his book and papers, Derek startled slightly when his neighbor let out a slight snore. Looking over and one seat behind him, Derek saw a beanie slumped over the desk, the head inside said beanie apparently sleeping. Derek didn't pay him too much mind, he would be doing the same thing if he didn't know that would give him a terrible pain in the neck later.

Of course, that musing was abruptly put on hold as a man that Derek could only guess was the professor walked in, looking far more awake and wild eyed than any of his students. "Good morning, you brave, brave souls! Welcome to Psychology 106 with me, Robert Finstock! Everyone in the right class?" Derek noticed out of the corner of his eye, the various heads bobbing in affirmation. "Excellent! Today, we'll just be going over the syllabus and an overview of the course. Now, to make sure the university is getting all the money it's squeezing out of you all, its time for roll call!"

There was a slight sense of awe and a huge sense of dread welling up inside of Derek as he watched this cockamamy professor strutting around the front of the class as he called out a surname and someone responded. "...Giardo! Guggenhaus! Hale! Lawrence! Ono! Parker! Parker? You two related?" Two students eyed each other a moment and shook their heads. "Ah well, Roberts! Rogers! Talbot! And lastly, Stilinski!" At this, there was no affirmation from the class, but Derek did notice that his neighbor was still sound asleep. "Stinlinski?"

A soft snort and mumbling was all the sign Derek needed from the universe before he reach around and not-so-gently slapped his hand to the desk with a rather nice smack. It should be obvious that the previously sleeping occupant of the desk was now awake, with a splutter and a little incoherent snorting as he looked wildly around. "WHA-?!"

"And, Stilinski, check!" Professor Finstock began to pass out the syllabus while Derek turned his head subtly to his slightly frazzled neighbor and mouthed _SORRY_ with a shrug and an awkward smile. His neighbor apparently was slightly still dazed and confused.

Derek gently lifted a finger and pointed to Finstock as he rambled on. That beanie-covered-head followed Derek's finger and then looked back before double blinking and shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his head. Derek laughed as he turned back around in his seat.

The rest of the class went smoothly and without further incident. Derek felt a little more awake and frankly alive afterwards as class ended. He was packing his stuff up when a hand touched his shoulder. "Hey." Derek turned in his seat and found Stilinski had moved up a seat next to him. "Thanks for uh, waking up. My brother and I didn't arrive on time yesterday and we ended up moving in to the apartment pretty late."

Now that he could get a clearer look at a more lively face, Derek was a bit stunned to find Stilinski was breathing taking. None of the guys or gals he had dated in high school came close to those whiskey brown eyes, that cute nose and that adorable sleep dazed persona.  Derek had to take a moment and adjust his own glasses at an attempt to hide his nervousness.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just maybe help me later? Psychology is not my strong point..."

A bright (and alert) smile blossomed under that silly beanie. "Dude, I am your MAN when it comes to the mysteries of the mind!"

Derek playfully frowned with his mouth but his eyes held a smile. "Don't call me 'dude'."

Stilinski just laughed as the two of them exited the class room.

<~~~~~~>

Tuesday found Derek walking into the mathematics building with a quick and purposeful stride. Having tested out of 100 level math course, Derek was happy to jump into the 200 level course and thankfully, unlike yesterday, he was coming into class with just a little before 11:00. He had been able to sleep in and get his morning run in without be awake before the sun and he reveled in it. Stepping into the classroom, Derek was pleasantly surprised to find the room was a computer lab rather than a lecture hall. A voice had him turning to the front of the class. "Honors Geometrics?"

Derek nodded as he realized this was probably Professor Yukimura. "Yes, ma'am. Derek Hale."

The professor clicked a few things at her podium computer. "Ah, here you are. Please go ahead and grab a seat at any station. It won't matter too much as you'll work and save everything to the campus servers."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Derek made his way to the side with the windows again and grabbed the first seat. He knew people always filled in the back of the room as much as they could, for some reason putting as much space between them and the professor, which was stupid to him considering how small the room was. A few minutes passed and other students gradually came in and began to occupy the rest of the stations. Thankfully, there was still no one sitting near him as he prefered keeping his own little personal bubble of space uncontaminated by others. It kept his social awkwardness from show up too much. That is, of course when the universe decides to ambush Derek once again as he messes around on the work station only to have a familiar voice draw his attention. "Hi there, Stuart Stilinski?"

The voice and name had Derek snapping his attention up to see a very familiar set of black framed glasses and bright whiskey eyes. His heart fluttered slightly as Stuart looked around the room, trying to find an empty station. Derek raised his hand slightly and waved to catch Stuart's attention before he thumbed over to the seat beside him. Stuart looked noticeably surprised, but did move his way over and basically flopped into the seat. "Hey, thanks man."

Derek smiled. "No probably Stilinski or do you happen to go by anything else?"

Stuart raised his eyebrows at that. "You know my name?"

Derek rolled his eyes as he raised a finger at Stuart. "Do you mean besides the obvious? You literally just said it to the professor."

Stuart glared at Derek. "Ok, Mr. Smartass, how bout you STOP being so condescending?"

With a soft smile, Derek turned to Stuart. "Stilinski, I'm not being condescending; I'm glad you're here. I don't feel, um, as awkward around you."

Stuart now look flustered as he sucked on his upper lip as he got up. "Ok, you've officially made this weird." Stuart walked off to the other side of the room, squeezing in between two jocks. The rest of the of the class began to whisper to each other.

A flush of embarrassment bloomed on Derek's face as Professor Yukimura began class. Derek kept his gaze locked on his screen, but the heat radiating off his ears let him know his shame was still pretty evident. The slight whispers were pretty evident of how stupid he must have just looked. The 90 minute class dragged on forever before Professor Yukimura dismissed everyone. Derek stuffed his bag quickly and was out of his seat before the professor had even walked away from the podium. His boots echoed in the hall as he desperately tried to get as far from class as possibly without physically running away. Derek almost tripped when he heard _that_ familiar voice call out. "Hey!" Derek may or may not have started to speed walk, but the sudden pounding of feet behind him was enough warning for him to flinch when a hand grabbed him by the arm. "Hey! Hold up!"

Derek tried to wrench his arm out of the surprisingly strong grip. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry," Stuart snapped just as Derek wrenched his arm out of Stuart's grip, but he didn't run off. He glared as Stuart rubbed his hands through his head roughly. "Look, I'm sorry ok? You freaked me out being so, so _flirty_ when I don't even know you! I didn't mean to embarrass you like that though. My brother is Bi, but I'm ace so it caught me off guard."

Crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, Derek huffed. "Well, thanks! I'm the freak in class now."

Stuart dropped his shoulders and sighed. "Look, I apologize okay? I'll make it up to you next class."

Derek felt the heat on his ears and in his cheeks rise. "I won't _be_ there. I'm going to the Registrar Office and switch to another time...it'll be less mortifying."

Surprisingly, Stuart flinched and then flailed a bit. "You don't have to drop the class! Seeing how embarrassed you were, I just, I realized you were just trying to be friendly and I sort of felt bad."

"So this is just to help your ego? Pass." Derek turned to walk away.

Stuart grabbed at Derek's shoulder once more. "Dude, I can fix this I swear!"

Derek stared at Stilinski dubiously for a moment before he drop his arm and sighed as well. "Fine, I won't drop the class...and don't call me 'dude'. Now, let me go, I do have to get my next class."

With a slight jerk of his shoulder, Derek walked off, leaving Stuart in the hallway feeling like a douche.

<~~~~~~>

Stuart opened the door to the apartment and sighed. He felt like such a jerk for what he did to Derek just because he was being defensive. Of course, this is all Stiles' fault considering his brother was an obnoxious flirt as well and Stuart unfortunately had to fend off the advances of others more often than he'd prefer. He walked into his brother's room and found Stiles with his beanie pulled over his eyes, sleeping on his side. Stuart flopped on the bed with a bounce, startling his brother awake. "Whuzzat?!"

Throwing his arms over his head, Stuart sighed. "It's me you dork."

Stiles rolled onto his back, his head resting on his brother's bicep. "What's up Stu?"

"Oh you know, the usually. Living life, being a jerk, crushing a guy under my heel. The usual."

Stiles snorted. "Ok Hamlet, how bout you translate that for me."

Shifting his arm under Stiles' head a little, Stuart sighed and paused a moment to reflect. "I got to my Honors Geometrics class today just as class was starting. Some dude waved me over to an empty workstation near him that wasn't too crowded."

"Sounds like a normal day so far."

"Of course, this is where I decide to be a jerk," Stuart grumbled. "Basically, the guy was being super friendly where I think he's being flirty, I got defensive and after not even sitting in the seat for honestly I think 30 seconds, I got up and moved to a different workstation and squeezed between two jocks, leaving that dude alone."

A pale hand smacked into a half beanie covered face. "Oh Stu..."

"Oh but after that, it gets even better!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me..."

Stuart closed his eyes, still seeing Derek's hunched shoulders and perpetual red face. "He pretty much ran out the door as soon as the professor was done. I chased him down the hall to catch him and apologize."

Stiles heaved a sigh and lifted his beanie so he could actually side-eye his brother. "Stu, I love you, but you have the tact of bull in a china shop. You could have waited till next class to tell him you're sorry."

His brother actually chuckled, although probably mirthlessly given the topic. "It actually turns out that my bullhead tendencies helped. He was about to go the Registrar Office to switch out classes."

Stiles actually pulled his beanie up to his forehead and got up on his elbows. "He was that embarrassed?"

"Yeah," Stuart whispered. "I mean I figured he felt bad considering he was literally red in the face through out the entire class, but enough to want to switch out of class after the first day? I really hope Derek gives me the chance to make it up to him."

"Wait, Derek?"

"Oh, yeah, his name's Derek. He's actually pretty much your type."

A little worm of concern wiggled in Stiles' stomach. "Tall, ungodly broad shoulders, black hair, black frame glasses like ours?"

Stuart sat up this time and rest on his elbows as well. "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

It was Stiles' turn to flop on the bed and groan. "Stu, I think he's in my morning psych class!"

Stuart flopped to the bed, again. "Of course you would be the reason I made an ass of myself."

"Bro, just take care of it next time you see Derek," Stiles groused at his brother. "Hopefully, tomorrow isn't going to be awkward for me."

<~~~~~~>

Being anxious about your upcoming class does not make it easy to fall asleep. Stiles can attest to that fact in aces through out his life but for the first time, the anxiety he was feeling had nothing to do with the class itself in any manner. It wasn't the workload (considering it was still the first week of school) and the professor wasn't an abomination like his high school chemistry teacher. No, what Stiles was twisting himself over was the fact that his brother had inadvertently stomped on the one of the hottest guys he had ever seen in his life. A guy he had thought of trying to befriend after helping him with psychology and possibly more later on, considering how well their first day went. Stiles sat anxiously in place as the class filled in. He knew there was probably going to be an awkward moment considering the professor had made their first seats their assigned seats for the rest of the semester so Derek was going to have to sit next to him. It should be said that Stiles was feeling equal amounts guilty and excited about that aspect. As Jimney Cricket battled with _*ahem*_ Pinocchio inside of Stiles, Derek came striding into class with a stoic face and damn those delicious looking black jeans that are probably illegal in some countries! Stiles bit his lips in attempt to not immediately squawk and gawk as Derek sat down next to him. 

Derek kept his eyes carefully trained on his the syllabus in his notebook. Stiles kept darting looks at Derek as the professor came into the room. It took about four glances from Stiles before Derek finally sighed quietly. "What do you want, Stilinski?"

Stiles licked his lips. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday."

Let his shoulders drop, Derek rested his chin in his hand. "Please, just drop it and move on. I'm done."

Stiles bit his lips as he looked to Derek. "If...I'd still like to help you in psyche. It doesn't have to be anything else...just as friends?"

Turning his head carefully to his neighbor, Derek examined those whiskey eyes once more. There was a sense eagerness but something else as well, Derek wasn't exactly sure what though. Regardless, Stuart did say he would make it up to him. Maybe this was what he meant? Psychology had always been a weird concept to him. Cause and effect, action and reaction, wavelength spectrums, those things he could understand. But the inner workings of the mind? Feelings? Those threw him for a loop and he knew that he was going to need help eventually. Why not just accept Stuart's offer? "Alright, let's just go with a clean slate from here on out, ok?"

Stiles smiled. "Awesome! Be prepared, I am going to tutor you _so_ hard-"

"We haven't even set our first date yet," Derek interjected, with a smile.

Stuart's sputtering and choking turning a faint shade of red under his beanie was worth it.

<~~~~~~>

The weeks go by and honestly, Derek couldn't have been more at ease. Unlike his high school experience with psychology, having Stuart tutoring him along the way was a blessing. The sense of vague ideas are replaced with a circuit board with all kinds of different wiring and processors. This! This Derek could understand and begin to make headway in his understanding of the human psyche, if only just for the classes he will need to graduate. Things are so easy for him and Stuart in psychology. There's open banter and chatting considering there's no computer to distract them. Honors Geometrics seems to be an class where Stuart and Derek are much more analytical and absorbed in their worlds of numbers and shapes. Derek doesn't really mind considering this is the kind of work Derek can let his mind drift down endless wormholes. There are times where he'll confer with Stuart on different problems and theories but Stuart is just as focused as he is when it comes to all this number crunching and Derek is fine with that.

Any tension Derek felt after their misunderstanding is long passed. If anything, Derek has grown fond of his friend. Maybe more than he had initially thought. Granted after the "Incident", as Derek liked to label it, he was careful in his responses and had to check his feelings for his friend. A lot. The way Stuart's smile lit up his whole face, that gorgeous hair that he would sometimes hide under that adorable (but obnoxious) beanie, that sharp wit coupled with blinding intelligence, Derek was falling for his friend fast. He had to hammer down his feelings a lot around Stuart. Like now for example: Derek and Stuart were in the student commons and were attempting to study if Stuart wasn't bemoaning the fact, he had forgotten his own notebook. "Ugh, I can NOT believe I left my crap at the apartment!"

"Are you going back to get it? I have class later," Derek asked.

Stuart waved it off. "It's fine, my brother is bringing it for me. He'll be here soon."

Derek chuckled as he sank a little into the oddly comfy coach. "I swear Stilinski, you'd lose that beanie if it wasn't attached to your head sometimes."

"Excuse you," Stuart outraged indignantly.

"Please and thank you," Derek smirked as he put down his coffee. "That ratty thing needs to burn."

"See, I told you that thing was dead," a oddly familiar voice beside Derek said.

Derek looked up and watched _another_ Stuart walked around the couches and handed a big notebook to the Stuart sitting on the couch. "You're lucky I saw it on my way out of the apartment."

Beanie-Stuart (because at least that was one way he could distinguish the two) snapped his fingers at the other. "You are the best bro in the world."

Other-Stuart rolled his eyes. "Are you getting dinner tonight or am I?"

"I'll get it this time cause you are da MAN!"

Other-Stuart's shoulders sagged in relief. "Good, I have a study group later and wasn't sure how late I'd be." He glanced at his watch and frowned. "I've gotta run, I need to meet with my advisor."

Beanie-Stuart opened his notebook on to his lap and checked to make sure his notes were there before nodding. "Got it, later bro and thanks man."

"See ya." Other-Stuart waved at Derek. "Later, Derek."

Derek sat stunned a moment, numbly waving as Other-Stuart walked off quickly. When he rounded the corner and was out of sight, Derek snapped back to Beanie-Stuart. "Holy Shit, you have a twin?!"

Beanie-Stuart looked startled. "Uh, yeah? That's Stuart, obviously. He's in your crazy ass math class."

Derek's eyes blew open. "I thought your name was **_Stuart_**!"

Not-Stuart (and wasn't that just confusing?) was just as shocked as Derek. "What?! But-but you heard the first day in Psych! Didn't the professor do a role call?"

Shaking his head like a wet dog, Derek sat up to the edge of the couch. "He only called out surnames! I didn't know your first name, er I guess your _brother's_ first name, until Honors Geometrics!"

This apparently was too much as Not-Stuart double over laughing. Tears fell from his face as he clutched his sides and his face turned red. "Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey! That's why you acted so chummy with Stu! You freaked him out because you thought he was _me_!"

Derek sit stunned as he watches his friend (half friend, partial friend, semi friend?) topple over and now Derek is suddenly aware that people are staring at them and his ears are on fire. "Would you stop that! People are staring," Derek hissed. It takes a minute but his companion finally calms down enough to breath although he does have a slight hiccup. "So I've been having class with both of you...what's your name if it's not Stuart?"

The smile would have normally made Derek's heart flutter if it wasn't for that knowing gleam in those whiskey colored eyes. "Oh no, this is too funny! I'm not telling you my name, you're gonna have to guess!"

Derek's nostrils flared slight as he growled out, "are you serious?!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you never got it!" Derek watched at the pause of a sudden thought crossed Not-Stuart's face. "I guess that might explain why all my flirting kept falling flat."

And there went Derek's heart rate, right through the roof! A smile burst on Derek's face. "What?"

"Dude! I have been flirting with you like mad since like week two! I feel like we got this connection and sometimes you're all in it, but then other times it falls flat on my face."

"That's cause I thought you were Stuart! He's asexual, I thought he was just being friendly!"

Not-Stuart (seriously, this was ridiculous moniker to label someone) chuckled as he pulled out his phone and began to text. "I have got to tell Stu this!"

Realizing now that this twin actually liked him back, Derek stood up and walked over, Not-Stuart watching with a smirk.

"What's up, dude?"

"I told you, both of you, to not call me 'dude'," Derek remarked as he towered over that beanie. "Tell me your name."

"I don't think so pal," Not-Stuart snarked.

This time, a smirk played on Derek's lips as he dropped his gaze. "Fine then, maybe I can kiss it out of you."

The smirk on Not-Stuart's face fell. "Wait, wha-"

Derek pushed the twin against the couch, ripped off that annoying beanie and dove in for a very hot kiss. There was a couple of moments of surprised burbling before it all melted away as Derek sucked on those damn lips he'd been thinking about for the last few weeks and let his tongue wrestle with the twin's tongue he'd fantasized about. Derek pulled back suddenly, leaving the twin completely wrecked.

Derek placed his right hand on Not-Stuart's chest and leveled his gaze. "Now, what's your name?"

Not-Stuart was apparently still discombobulated. "Whuzzat?"

Shrugging, Derek smiled. Looks like he'll have to try again.


End file.
